Typical computer storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state drives (SSDs), and hybrid drives, have controllers that receive data access requests from host computers and perform programmed computing tasks to implement the requests in ways that may be specific to the media and structure configured in the storage devices, such as rigid rotating disks coated with magnetic material in the hard disk drives, integrated circuits having memory cells in solid state drives, and both in hybrid drives.
A standardized logical device interface protocol allows a host computer to address a computer storage device in a way independent from the specific media implementation of the storage device.
For example, Non-Volatile Memory Host Controller Interface Specification (NVMHCI), also known as NVM Express (NVMe), specifies the logical device interface protocol for accessing non-volatile storage devices via a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCI Express or PCIe) bus.
Sudden power loss may cause data loss in computer storage devices. To prevent data loss, a solid state drive (SSD) may be configured with a power hold-up module that provides enough power to copy data from a volatile memory to non-volatile storage media which can hold its stored data while power is disconnected from the storage device.